


patrem et filiam

by must_be_a_writer



Category: Castle
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/must_be_a_writer/pseuds/must_be_a_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the scene in Veritas that we all wanted to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	patrem et filiam

(Kate)

He's at the loft with Martha and Alexis when they finally get home that night. She rushes into his embrace, clings to him as her sobs take hold, the weight of the day finally crashing down on her.

It's all too much, and she's close to hyperventilating. She knows she's probably scaring Castle, but there's no stopping the tears now that they've started. Her dad simply rubs her back the way he did when she was little, and guides them to the couch, pulling her into his lap.

It takes a while for the words he's whispering in her ear to register. _You did it, Katie. You finally did it. It's over. It's all over. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart._ We're _so proud of you. It's over. You got him. It's done._

She cries herself to sleep in her father's arms, his words echoing in her head.

_You're safe now, Katie. We won._


End file.
